RuneScape
RuneScape is a Java based MMORPG, or a Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. RuneScape is owned by JaGeX Ltd. and is a game which millions of people play. The game offers two types of membership - free membership, and paid membership. Paid membership has various ways of paying for including credit card, cash or phone. Unlike other MMORPGs (with World of Warcraft being an example), RuneScape is Java based, and is a game in which is played through a web browser such as Firefox or Internet Explorer. With that said, RuneScape can be played without downloading or installing any programs, and can be played anywhere with computer and Internet access. The Game Players are allowed to run free in a medieval esque land called Gielinor, equipped with many different skills. After some basic tutorials, players are allowed to roam free. They are given the option to raise their skill levels and complete quests at their discretion, providing they meet the requirements. RuneScape has 25 skills, with 9 being paid members only. Each skill has a different twist to it, using different items for the quest, and doing different tasks. All of the skills (except Dungeoneering, which has a maxiumum of 120) have a maximum level of 99. If raised to level 99, you can buy a "skill cape" and preform an emote for that skill. The cape costs 99,000gp (gold pieces, RuneScape's currency), and is untradeable. History The second newest skill, released in 2008, is Summoning. This is a members only skill which effects a paid members' combat level. When the combat level increases, however, it does not increase on free servers/worlds as well. So although your character may be level 100 on a members server/world, it may be only 95 on a free server/world (due to summoning effecting combat level only on members servers/worlds). Up until February 14, 2007, the only official version of RuneScape was visible in an English version of the game, although servers to play RuneScape were placed in many countries worldwide. However, on February 14, 2007, JaGeX launched a version of RuneScape for the German language. The German version of RuneScape has five servers to play on, three free servers and two members only servers The Skills (in the order that they appear in-game) Free-to-Play: Attack: Allows use of higher level weapons, and increases the chance the player will hit in combat. Strength: Rasies the max hit of the player and allows some new weapons to be used. Defence: Allows the use of higher level armour, and decreases the chance the player will be hit in combat. Ranged: Used for bow and arrow and crossbows, largely a Pay-to-Play skill. Prayer: Allows higher level and longer lasting prayer, such as "Protect from melee", "Protect from magic", "Smite", etc. Magic: Used to cast spells that can attack or stun oppenents, enchant jewlery, turn items to gold, etc. Runecrafting: Unique to RuneScape, this allows players to craft "Runes", magical stones used to cast spells in the magic skill. Dungeoneering: Unique to RuneScape, players explore dungeons in a Dungeons and Dragons' esque manner. Constitution: Similar to hitpoints, the determines the "lifepoints" of the charecter, wicih is this skill multiplied by ten. Crafting: Used to craft various items like certain types of armour, rope, flags, etc. Mining: Higher levels allow for mining of higher level ores. Smithing: Used to create amour out of the games metals. Fishing: Allows players to catch various types of fish out of rivers, lakes, and oceans. Cooking: Lets players cook more and more advanced food, like anchovies, shirmp, bread, chocolate cakes, sharks, etc. Firemaking: A fairly useless skill, it's only use is burning wood. Woodcutting: Lets players chop down the various trees around RuneScape. Pay-to-Play: Construction: Allows the player to build and modify their own house. Agility: Permits access to certain "agility shortcuts", in which you can use this skill to take shorter routes, sometimes the only route. Herblore: Allows the player to make potions by mixing ingredients, largely useless until the ultimate potions were introduced. Theiving: Allows stealing of more and more wealthy persons, stalls, etc. Fletching: The making of arrows, bolts, bows, and crossbows. Slayer: Killing increasingly high level creatures for tasks assigned by a "Slayer master", usually done for money. Hunter: Trapping various animals across Gilenor. Farming: Rasing of herbs, fruits, vegtables, tress, etc. Summoning: Allows the player to summon a companion to aid in battle, provide boosts, or add inventory space. External Links *The Game -- http://www.runescape.com *The wiki -- http://runescape.wikia.com *Official German Translation of The Game -- http://www.runescape.com/lang/de/aff/runescape/ Category:Games